plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Potato
:For the Plants vs. Zombies Heroes version, see Sweet Potato (PvZH). (ignore effect) (instantly defeat or does not eat) |unlocked = 100 gems |unlocked china = Collect 10 Sweet Potato Puzzle Pieces, daily rewards |costume1 = Host Sweet Potato |flavor text = Sweet Potato really is as sweet as she looks. Her favorite animal is the unicorn. Her favorite color is (and this is a direct quote) "all the colors in the rainbow." When she writes the letter "i", she draws a little heart where the dot belongs. Frankly, if it were anyone else, this amount of syrup would be sickening. But on her, well, it just seems right. }} Sweet Potato is a special-edition premium plant that first appeared in the 3.0.1 update of Plants vs. Zombies 2 for the Fall Food Fight Piñata Party event. She can attract zombies from adjacent tiles covering the 1x3 (vertical) area in front of the tile where she was planted in lane. She is also a defensive plant, possessing a toughness scale equivalent that of a Wall-nut. Like Ghost Pepper, Homing Thistle, Fire Peashooter, and Dandelion, she costed 109 gems to purchase. She was removed from the store on December 3, 2014. Sweet Potato and other special-edition plants came back in the Luck O' the Zombie event. The plants were available for purchase from March 11, 2015 until March 24, 2015. She once again reappeared in the stores as of July 7, 2015 along with the new Piñata Parties advertising the availability of all the special-edition plants for a limited time. Her cost was reduced to 75 gems during the Summer Nights special event. She returned on November 19, 2015 in a Fall Food Fight Piñata Party, and returned to the shop for 109 gems. She also returned in the March 28, 2016 and February 25, 2017 Piñata Party, but she was not listed in the Almanac nor was available to unlock at that time. She returned in the Food Fight 2017 event. She can be bought by either using 100 Gems or by buying with the Food Fight Bundle. Origins Sweet Potato is based on ''Ipomoea batatas'', known as sweet potato. Her name is based on "sweet" because she attracts zombie with her sweetness along with her Almanac entry, and "sweet potato", the plant Sweet Potato is based on. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Sweet Potato fully heals herself and attracts all zombies in a 4x3 area. Love hearts will radiate off her body as she hops up and down with an expression of joy and excitement. In the Chinese version, when not costumed, she will just enter an invulnerable state for a period of time, devoid of healing capabilities. Reinforce-mint effect When boosted by Reinforce-mint, Sweet Potato can absorb an additional 8500 DPS, and have its plant food effect activated. Level upgrade Costumed Sweet Potato now fully heals herself along with the Sweet Potato's regular effect. Level upgrade Strategies Sweet Potato allows the player to attract zombies into well-guarded lanes while setting safe zones for sun production and other supporting plants. She is especially useful for setting choke points and allow area of effect plants such as Banana Launcher, Spikerock, and Lava Guava to maximize their damage potential. However, this plant's weaknesses are her high cost and recharge rate, and that she is usually not tough enough from taking the pressure from multiple lanes. Because of this, Sweet Potato needs to be used with great care. If the player has Imitater, this halves the recharge time, enabling more frequent planting. There are two main ways of setting up Sweet Potatoes: first, third and fifth lane, or second and fourth lane. The second method is more cost efficient, but the Sweet Potatoes will also take more pressure and require replacement faster. The player can also take advantage of the terrain modifiers in Pirate Seas and Frostbite Caves to set up Sweet Potato more efficiently - certain Frostbite Caves levels can, with proper setup, allow the player to funnel virtually all threats to a single lane, where they can effectively be destroyed with insta-kill plants such as Cherry Bomb or Jalapeno by simply moving all the zombies to the same lane and planting said insta-kill. Another way to use Sweet Potato is to treat her as a supporting plant, while using other defensive plants such as Wall-nut and Tall-nut to defend her. Chard Guard works particularly well with Sweet Potato, since it relies on his pushing ability rather than bulk to defend, he can deal with large groups of enemies from multiple lanes much more easily compared to other defensive plants. However, these defensive plants may recharge too slowly, in which time the zombies may have already eaten through the Sweet Potato. Therefore, Primal Wall-nut may be most helpful with her. Sweet Potato, together with Primal Peashooter, can be a very powerful combination in Pirate Seas if planned well. The trick is to place Sweet Potato on a plankless lane to attract zombies with Primal Peashooter(s) placed behind Sweet Potato. The idea here is that Sweet Potato will attract zombies to the plankless lane which allows Primal Peashooter to push the zombies back and knock them into the water, killing them instantly. But beware for not all zombies can be attracted by Sweet Potato, and Primal Peashooter's knockback does not always happen. Also, beware that certain zombies cannot be drowned as knocking them off the edge can trigger a glitch, causing them to walk on the water. Though this strategy can be extremely useful, she is not recommended to be used standalone. Bringing instants, such as Blover or Hurrikale for Seagull Zombies, can improve the capability of this strategy. However, both of these plants are both acquired in much later worlds than Pirate Seas, so other plants may be better. Sweet Potato is handy to use in Save Our Seeds levels when the endangered plants are not in all the lanes, like Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 5 and Ancient Egypt - Day 15. In these levels, use Sweet Potato to attract the zombies to lanes without endangered plants, and you will have a better chance to win. However, Sweet Potato should not be used in Save Our Seeds levels when the endangered plants are in all of the lanes, as it will be a waste of a seed slot, unless you are using a strategy involving moving the zombies to different lanes. Sweet Potato can also be used with Escape Root for devastating results. Plant Escape Root behind Sweet Potato; the latter will attract zombies and once enough zombies are clustered up, tap Escape Root to swap it with Sweet Potato, upon which Escape Root will switch places with Sweet Potato turn into a random explosive plant which will explode and to take out the zombies, or severely harm Gargantuars. A good strategy is to use Sweet Potato in conjunction with Phat Beet, due to its lack of range and affinity to attack large zombie density in adjacent lanes, making a Gloom-shroom-esque format. When using Sweet Potato, watch out for zombies such as Mecha-Football Zombies, Gargantuars, Explorer Zombies, and other zombies with the ability to move or instantly destroy plants as Sweet Potato can attract them too and cause major disruption in a given lane. Gallery Trivia *Jetpack Zombie, Disco Jetpack Zombie, Zombie Bull, Balloon Zombie, Zombie King, Imp Cannon, Fisherman Zombie, and Barrel Roller Zombie with his barrel are the only zombies that cannot be attracted by her ability. *The brown area on her body appears to be the brown peel of the real life sweet potato. *She is actually only distantly related to the potato family. In New Zealand it is called Kūmara which is the sister plant to the Potato. Furthermore, it has a heart shaped leaf on their primary plant, and hearts come off her when using Plant Food. *She can make a Shield Zombie switch lanes while his shield is activated, but doing so will cause the Shield Zombie to detach from his shield as the shield cannot switch lanes. *If two Sweet Potatoes are placed in such a way that their attraction ranges overlap and they both try to attract the same zombie, they will cancel each other out and the zombie will ignore both Sweet Potatoes altgeother. It will only be attracted to her once when the other(s) is or are gone. **Sweet Potatoes that use their Plant Food ability have higher priority and therefore, the zombies will ignore the previously said statement and be attracted to the one that was fed with Plant Food only if the zombie is in range of her. **If a zombie is at the back or at the bottom of her while fed with Plant Food, she will attract the zombie behind and the eating animation will also be backwards, the zombie facing the right side of the lawn. ***If the zombie is a Gargantuar that has not yet thrown its Imp and then its health goes below half and it is not currently attacking the Sweet Potato, it will throw the Imp backwards to the third column (much like a hypnotized Gargantuar). The Imp will then walk to the right and eat plants like a Prospector Zombie as it was spawned backwards and was never actually affected by the plant, thus preventing it from reaching The Player's House. *There is a glitch after feeding her with Plant Food while planted on a Lily Pad on water: any zombies that move backwards to eat her will actually consume the Lily Pad, causing the Sweet Potato to fall into the water and vanish in the process. *If the player places her behind an Infi-nut's barrier, and then feeds her Plant Food, she will pull zombies through the barrier. *Zombies pushed back by Fume-shroom and Hurrikale, or a pull from Chomper's Plant Food ability can get attracted by her. *If a zombie is attracted by a her onto a slider tile, the slider tile will take no effect while the zombie is on that tile. *According to the credits, she is voiced by Becky Allen. *Her costume may be a reference to Sailor Moon. *She is the only plant in the Chinese version not to have a different Plant Food effect when costumed. *According to the texture file of the plant, there was planned, but never used, a third degrade of the Sweet Potato, making her lose the Sweet Potato's left side "clothing." *She, Perfume-shroom, Hot Date and Blooming Heart are only the plants that make hearts in gameplay. *She, Pomegunate and Strawburst are the only plants to laugh or chuckle when performing their Plant Food abilities. *Prior to the 5.5 update, Sweet Potato costed 300 sun, making her and Sap-fling so far the only plants to have their sun cost changed throughout the update history of Plants vs. Zombies 2. **Coincidentally, both are special-edition plants. See also *Garlic *Hot Date *Defensive plants ru:Батат de:Süßkartoffel Category:Premium plants Category:Defensive plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Monthly special plants Category:Special-edition plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Gem premium plants Category:Fall Food Fight Category:Healing plants